Do I Love You Or Do I Hate You?
by zenophobiaz
Summary: Kahoko: "I hate you, Yunoki-senpai! I can't stand you!" Azuma: "Ah, Hino, but I like you a lot and enjoy being with you." A story of the classic love-hate relationship. Azuma/Kahoko. Rated T for safety. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 01 – The Beginning of My Hell

**A/N:** Well, I am Zenophobiaz and this is my second La Corda d'Oro fanfiction. Yes, it's my second one because I have started writing one before this, and I just never wrote the beginning of that fanfiction and figured out a name for it so I haven't published it yet.

This fanfiction started out as a school assignment in October 2010, but I never finished writing this until today. I at first thought I should make this into a one-shot, but then I decided against it and I am going to make this into a full blown story instead. I probably shouldn't start another fanfiction, but I am going to anyways and this story is a little different then what I usually do. Because usually, I would have several chapters written before posting it since I usually can't find a name for the fanfiction and that's just my style of doing things, but yeah. I wanted to try something new.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> ["I hate you, Yunoki-senpai! I can't stand you!" –Kahoko "Ah, Hino, but I like you a lot and enjoy being with you." –Azuma] A story of the classic love-hate relationship. AU and Azuma/Kahoko. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own La Corda d'Oro, the only thing I would ever own is probably this fanfiction idea. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

oniisan = big brother

"-senpai" = an honorific used for upperclassmen

Watch out for 'slight' OCC-ness, grammar problems, and quite a few AU (Alternate Universe) things, but other than that, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 – The Beginning of My Hell<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugh, he just infuriates me so much. Why can't he go bother someone else? Of all the girls in this school, he just has to choose me! Soon, I am going to make sure that he regrets ever meeting me! In just one week, the irritation that he has caused me is equaled to the amount my past 16 years has given me.<p>

"I just want to get to know you better and become your friend," he said with that sparkly smile of his, and you know what? I don't believe him at all. That statement was probably the most palpable lie I have ever heard in my entire life. Yunoki Azuma, the school's most charismatic gentleman and so-called prince, wants to become my friend? That's as impossible as the sky snowing on a hot and humid day. Unless you are an unrealistic and gullible person or those fan girls of his, you will never believe that, especially if you are a mere grain of sand compared to him. No, I am not putting myself down or anything, I like myself. I like the way I am, the way I act and even the way I think. Yes, I do know I have my flaws and no, I am not a self-centered or self-infatuated person either. But it's the truth, Yunoki-senpai is actually treated like royalty everywhere he goes, the students bow to him in greeting and the teachers treat him with respect.

Confident in his ability to charm others and the impossibility that someone would say "no" to him or reject his request, he approached me one day after school and asked if I could help out the drama club. Normally, I would have said yes, but I really did have an appointment that day after school, so of course I said no! Isn't that a reasonable thing to do? I am not going to be forcing myself to cancel my appointment just to help him out. And that was the start of this big pain in the neck. Maybe I really should have canceled my appointment that day just so I wouldn't be as irritated as I am now. Actually, no, I would never have agreed to him. That day was the day that my oniisan was coming home for a visit and he rarely comes home now that he is in university and lives so far away.

Anyways, ever since that day, it's as if I have a shadow with me everywhere I go. I see him in places that I often go to, but have never even seen him at before. I mean, violet hair is pretty hard to miss and forget. I still remember how one day, I was doing my school work while enjoying a cup of mocha in a nearby café when he suddenly came up to me and asked if he could join me. So the naïve old me accepted without a second thought since I still felt bad for telling him that I couldn't help him after school that one time. And that was the start of my personal hell.

When I walked to school the next day, I bumped into him while turning a corner and being the clumsy and fritzy me, I just had to start apologizing like crazy. He asked if he could join me in walking to school and I, of course, said yes. It would have been rude to turn down that offer and awkward for the rest of the walk to school. We began talking and when I asked him how come he wasn't riding to school today like he always does, he told me that he felt like walking today, and I believed him without a doubt.

The exact moment I entered through the school gate, I could feel the stares/glares of everyone in the school and I began feeling uncomfortable so I quickly bided Yunoki-senpai goodbye before rushing away to my class. Within a few hours, the rumor of me being Yunoki-senpai's girlfriend spread through the entire school and everyone, I mean **everyone** literally, was talking about it, even the teachers. Some of the students were even brave enough to approach me directly and confront me about it. I, being myself, instantly denied it and a furious blush made its way onto my face when a certain blunt student asked whether we were "sleeping together last night" and if that was why we came to school together. And coincidentally, Yunoki-senpai just **has** to be walking by that exact moment.

Yunoki, being the 'shiny prince who is the gentlest thing in the entire world,' told them to "Please don't misunderstand our actions this morning. We just met up on the way to school and we are _just_ friends" with his charming sparkly smile. I felt like cringing when I saw that smile of his and I even noticed him glancing at me a few times. I thanked him again with a bow before rushing off to the roof and skipping lunch altogether.

But I should have known that this wasn't over. A few minutes after I entered the roof, I heard the door open, so thinking it that particular kouhai of mine who enjoys sleeping pretty much everywhere, I turned around and began to say "Shimizu—" before it died on my lips.

It wasn't Shimizu at all. The person that met my eyes was a certain violet-haired senpai who has brought me nothing but trouble ever since he started talking to me. Still, I should be respectful towards my senpai, so that's exactly what I did.

"Yunoki-senpai," I greeted with a bow as my senpai began heading towards me. When I looked up, he was already only a foot or two away from me. How in the world did he walk so fast? "Thank you so much for helping me just now."

"Ah, it was no problem at all, but…" Yunoki-senpai's charming and princely smile turned into a sly smile. "…who said I was helping you?"

"E-eh?" I was dumbfounded. The expression on his face definitely didn't match anything I have ever seen before today.

"Hi-no-san," Yunoki-senpai emphasized every syllable of my name. "You are such a naïve girl. Did you enjoy all the attention that you have brought up on yourself?"

"H-huh?" I was definitely confused now. What is he talking about?

"Don't play dumb. This was what you were looking for when you declined helping me, wasn't it?" Yunoki-senpai was right in front of me now and suddenly, his arms caged around me with my back pressed against the metal railing. Cold chills were running up and down my back, but it wasn't from the metal railing, though I have to admit the railing was freezing cold and highly uncomfortable.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Yunoki-senpai?"

Yunoki-senpai's eyes narrowed at me in a menacing way. "You wanted attention and now you have it, so please drop your act already. I hate fake girls like you."

"H-HEY! What in the world are you saying? And what are you doing, Yunoki-senpai? This is highly inappropriate! What if someone saw us like this?"

"Then I would just say that I was trying to protect you, but you took advantage of my kindness and wouldn't let me go," Yunoki-senpai replied bluntly without batting an eyelash.

How can he lie straight through his teeth like that? So I voiced out exactly what I thought. "H-how can you lie straight through your teeth like that?"

"Ah, but would they think it's a lie?" Yunoki-senpai seemed to be piercing into my soul with his golden eyes.

"P-probably not. But still! What are you trying to say, senpai?" I admit, I might seem like an optimist, but I am more of a realist than most people think.

"I told you already, stop playing dumb!" Yunoki-senpai seemed like he wanted to throw me over the railing or something.

"And I told you! I have no idea what you are talking about! All I knew was that I denied you of one single request and then all of a sudden, I have a shadow everywhere!" I was reaching my limits.

Yunoki-senpai narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to say something, but then the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. He looked away and glared at the bell as if it had done something wrong before looking back at me. "We are not done. I will see you again soon, Hino Kahoko."

With that, Yunoki-senpai left the rooftop with the grace of a swan while I scrambled to get the movements of my body back before leaving with the clumsiness of a hedgehog.

_Ugh! I can't believe him! And everyone thought he was such a perfect prince too! Well, I guess the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" really is true after all! I hope I will never see him ever again!_ I thought to myself as I hastily returned to my classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that was the end of the first chapter, how do you guys like this? This is pretty short, and I haven't written first person POV in a while, so it might be a little rusty. (I am more used to writing third-person POV.) The next chapter is going to be Azuma's POV about this and then after that, it's going to go back to third person POV.

_Chapter 02 – The End of My Hell_

Thanks for reading this story and I would love to hear what you think about this. Until next time~

Best wishes always, Zenophobiaz

**Published:** 04/05/11  
><strong>Edited:<strong> 7/29/12


	2. Chapter 02 – The End of My Hell

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter. :) Special thanks to sakurank11 and Akatsuki Utaou! :D I love you Akatsuki~ You read this story even though you haven't even read this manga or watched this anime! :D

First person POV is harder to write than third person POV, to me. I am glad I will be going back to third person next chapter. I had fun writing this and I hope you will have fun reading this as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> ["I hate you, Yunoki-senpai! I can't stand you!" –Kahoko "Ah, Hino, but I like you a lot and enjoy being with you." –Azuma] A story of the classic love-hate relationship. Sorta AU and Azuma/Kahoko. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own La Corda d'Oro, the only thing I would ever own is probably this fanfiction idea. :D But LCD has ended… :'(

* * *

><p><strong>[Notes]—<strong>

"Sumimasen" = "I am sorry" (There are several ways to apologize in Japan since they tend to apologize more than Westerners.)

"Demo" = "but" when you join to sentences together.

"Doumo" = a more casual way of "I am sorry" and it can also be used as "Thanks." The Kanji for this literally means "rudeness," "bad manners," and "a breach of etiquette."

In Japan (and a lot of Asian countries), names go last name, first name so that's how I am going to have mine in this story, since I want to be as close to their culture as possible.

"-senpai" = an honorific used for upperclassmen

"-san" = an honorific that's the Japanese equivalent of "Mr./Mrs."Miss." and it's a honorific that you would use with people you have met for the first name. Because having no honorific indicates familiarity or closeness and if used without permission or reason, addressing someone in this manner would basically constitute an insult. (courtesy of those explanations in the back of a Tokyo Pop manga since I didn't really know how to explain it well.)

"-oniisama" = a more formal way of saying big brother. 'Onii' is the big brother, but you usually have a honorific with that like most names, so you can have "oniisama", "oniisan", "oniichan" or even without the "o" and have it as "niichan" and etc.

"obaasama" = a more formal way of saying grandmother. Same explanation as "oniisama."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – The End of My Hell<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't think I have ever met a girl quite like her. A girl that has been able to resist my charms and gets so angry and irritated in my presence. No, I am not full of myself, I am just confident in my abilities and my person as a whole. I do admit, I was surprised and slightly irritated when that girl said she couldn't help me.<p>

"_Excuse me?" I called out. I was currently searching for someone to help the drama club out at the request of the head of the drama club._

_The red-haired girl that was walking in front of me turned her head around, startled. "Y-Yes?"_

"_I would like to ask you whether you can help out the drama club today after school or not?" I was confident that she would agree to helping since I was the one asking her. After all, every girl would want to please me and try to 'woo' me as they called it._

_She seemed to be thinking it over, which surprised me since I was so sure she would say yes without even thinking. Now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever seen her with those irritating fan girls of mine._

"_Sumimasen, demo I have something to do after school today, so I am afraid I won't be able to help you out, Yunoki-senpai," she said with an apologetic smile._

_The only evidence of the shock that I felt was shown through my eyes. This was probably the first time that I have ever been said no to from a woman that's outside of my family, but I wasn't surprised that she knew my name even though I didn't know hers. "Ah, that's okay…?"_

"_Ah! Doumo! My name is Hino Kahoko," the red-haired girl quickly introduced herself. Then after taking a quick glance at the school's clock that was some distance away, she hastily said, "Oh dear, I have gotta go now, Yunoki-senpai. I apologize again for not being able to help the drama club out."_

"_That's alright, Hino-san." I truly didn't care about helping the drama club out, I was more interested in this girl._

"_Goodbye then, Yunoki-senpai." With a quick bow, she turned away and ran out of the school's gates._

She actually said "no" to me? I must admit I am surprised. But is she trying to get more attention that way by doing that?_ I thought to myself before turning away and approaching other students to help out the drama club, but for the rest of that day, the red-haired girl was on my mind._

Ever since that chance meeting, I had someone investigate her and even started going to places that she's reported to be at often. I could tell that she took notice of me, but she never did approach me or even greet me. Finally one day, while she was at a café doing homework, I approached her.

She was so unlike me. Her smile had such cheerfulness and her face showed so much honesty, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to crush that smile, but why do I feel like I shouldn't do something like that at the same time? I have never had such emotions before. Hihara was different, but then again, he was the only honest person around me and even though I envy him for his joyfulness sometimes, I have never wanted to crush that, so why do I want to crush this particular's smile now?

After leaving her that day, I decided to plan an encounter with her again the next morning and so, instead of taking the car like I usually did, I had the car drop me off at a park near that girl's house. But I never expected her to bump into me and start apologizing so profusely. I was actually quite amused by that and I wanted to cause even more reactions like that from the girl. Once I realized I had that thought, I started questioning my own sanity for the first time in my life. One day, I wanted to crush her smile and the next, I wanted to continue causing such reactions from her? Just what in the world is wrong with me?

Of course, having such rumors spread was part of my calculations and it was the point of walking to school with that red-haired girl. On the other hand, deciding to confront her at the rooftop was a split-second decision that I made after seeing her reaction to that student's question. I didn't know whether I should be irritated with that student for assuming that I would sleep with that insolent girl when I had plenty of others to choose from or I should be grateful to her for creating an opening for me by asking that question.

I opened the door to the rooftop door and instantly, she turned around and said "Shimizu―" before she saw me and it died on her lips.

_Shimizu? As in Shimizu Keiichi, that first year cello-player? How does she know him when she's obviously a gen-ed student?_ I thought to myself as I began walking towards her.

"Yunoki-senpai," she greeted with a bow. When I was only a foot or two away from her, she looked up and continued, "Thank you so much for helping me just now."

"Ah, it was no problem at all, but…" My charming and princely smile began twisting into a sly smile. "…who said I was helping you?"

"E-eh?" She was surprised, very surprised.

"Hi-no-san," I purposely emphasized every syllable of her name. "You are such a naïve girl. Did you enjoy all the attention that you have brought up on yourself?"

"H-huh?" I could tell she was confused.

"Don't play dumb. This was what you were looking for when you declined helping me, wasn't it?" I was right in front of her now and without a warning, my arms caged around her with her back pressed against the railing.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Yunoki-senpai?"

I narrowed my eyes in a menacing way. "You wanted attention and now you have it, so please drop your act already. I hate fake girls like you."

"H-HEY! What in the world are you saying? And what are you doing, Yunoki-senpai? This is highly inappropriate! What if someone saw us like this?"

"Then I would just say that I was trying to protect you, but you took advantage of my kindness and wouldn't let me go," I replied easily without the slightest hesitance.

"H-how can you lie straight through your teeth like that?" she sputtered.

"Ah, but would they think it's a lie?" I was looking into the golden pools that were her eyes. They seemed like they were pulling me in deeper and deeper, as cheesy as that sounds.

"P-probably not. But still! What are you trying to say, senpai?" Her words snapped me out of my reverie.

I couldn't help but smile inwardly at how this girl didn't try denying that my words would have much more viability than hers. I had to still seem like I was angry though. "I told you already, stop playing dumb!"

"And I told you! I have no idea what you are talking about! All I knew was that I denied you of one single request and then all of a sudden, I have a shadow everywhere!" I could tell I was beginning to push her over the edge.

I narrowed my eyes and I was about to say something before the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. My eyes flew to the innocent bell and I glared at it without thinking. I wanted to spend more time creating such irritation from this girl, but this bell just had to ruin my fun.

"We are not done. I will see you again soon, Hino Kahoko." Those were my parting words as I walked out of the rooftop in my usual manner.

I didn't know whether showing her my hidden nature was a good move or not, but I knew that she wouldn't be telling anyone about what she witnessed from me. And even if she did, I was sure that no one would believe her words except for maybe her close friends, but that's okay. I had gotten the reactions that I wanted from the girl.

Of course, I knew that this girl wasn't one of those girls that were fake and played hard to get intentionally, she was quite the opposite actually, she was probably as honest as one can get. That little confrontation was something that I thought up on the spot, but it provided the entertainment that I wanted.

Even after I got home that day and saw my obaasama, my pleasant mood still remained and my closest sibling, Miyabi, noticed.

"Why are you in such a good mood, oniisama?" Miyabi questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Ah… nothing much. It's just that I have finally found something that interests me," I replied with one of my charming smiles. I didn't mind tell Miyabi, she knew how to keep a secret.

"Oh? Really, oniisama? What is it?" Miyabi came closer to me, she had just gotten home, so she was still in her junior high uniform.

"It's not a what, it's a who," I responded truthfully as an image of an annoyed Hino Kahoko appeared in my head.

"Eh? Really, oniisama?"

I looked over at Miyabi and nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it a guy? Or a girl?" Miyabi was very curious since it's rare that her oniisama gets interested in anyone.

"A girl."

"You must let me meet her soon, oniisama! I want to know who's this girl that can interest my dear oniisama!"

"Hai hai, but, Miyabi, you should go change before obaasama sees you still in your uniform," I chided with a smile.

Miyabi stuck her tongue out childishly before quickly retracting it and looking around to make sure that no one else saw that even though they were in Azuma's room. "Fine, I will go, but you must tell me all about that girl once I return, alright?"

I nodded before saying, "Now go."

Miyabi quickly left my room and her fading footsteps told me that she was going back to her own room to change.

Looking out of the porch where a traditional Japanese garden stood along with a koi pond, I thought, _Finally, a girl that is different from the rest, maybe my hell is finally coming to an end? I will definitely see you again, Hino Kahoko._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed reading that. I don't really know when I am going to update next, but I might be working on this story over spring break. I have to say this first though, this story is my last priority from the rest of my active stories and I am not exactly a responsible author. But the next chapter will be going back to a third-person POV and it's still not the end of the "week" of irritation that Kahoko is enduring yet, I apologize for not being clear on that.

Anyways, until next time!

Best wishes always, Zenophobiaz

**Published:** 04-06-11


	3. Chapter 03 – Third Time's the Charm

**A/N:** Yup, I am updating again and this will finally make the story hit the 5000+ words mark. Special thanks to sakurank11 and Akatsuki Utaou for reviewing the previous chapter~ I would have updated on Saturday, but was being rebellious and wouldn't even let me login. :'(

A few things I have to mention first:

1) Starting this chapter, the chapter number will be in French… they do say French is the language of love, so that should suit this story and I wanted to try something new. Trois is three by the way.

2) I am going to try to have a quote that will go with the title/content of every single chapter.

3) I decided that I am going to have Lili, the musical fairy, in this story after all, but it's still gonna be sorta AU-ish, not as much as it once was, but have Lili in this will make it more interesting. I have planned this story out a little bit more and even have the entire background of Kahoko ready. :)

Well, that's about it. So, enjoy everyone~ I do apologize in advance for grammar problems, typos and character OCC(out of character)-ness.

* * *

><p><strong>[Notes]—<strong>

The honorific "-senpai" is used for upperclassmen.

In Japan (and a lot of Asian countries), names go last name, first name so that's how I am going to have mine in this story, since I want to be as close to their culture as possible.

"Mou" is used to whine about something, but it has several other meanings. The "mou" I am using is basically "Hey!"

"Gomen ne" means "sorry." It's informal and casual, so it should only be used with close friends and family members.

"Hai" means "yes."

"Waka-sama" is a polite term used when referring to a son or child of a noble family, it means "young master." (Explanation taken from an English subbed version of Saiunkoku Monogatari season one, episode 24.)

"Tamagoyaki" is sweet egg omelet.

"Itadakimasu" literally means "I humbly receive" and it's a polite saying that's basically saying thanks to everyone who had some kind of role in preparing, cultivating, ranching, and/or hunting the food. It's a traditional saying in Japan before eating a meal.

"Arigatou" means an informal "Thank you."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Trois – Third Time's the Charm<strong>

_**"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action."**_

_- Auric Goldfinger, in "Goldfinger" by Ian L. Fleming (1908-1964)_

* * *

><p>"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kahoko exclaimed when she fully understood what it was that she was seeing. She was just about ready to leave her house, but when she stepped out of the house with a piece of bread in between her mouth, she was met with the sight of Yunoki Azuma leaning against a black Mercedes in all his glory.<p>

Azuma looked up with an innocent smile and met Kahoko's eyes. "Good morning to you too, Hino-san. I told you that I will be meeting you again soon, didn't I?"

"That still doesn't explain why you are here, Yunoki-senpai!" The toast was in Kahoko's hands now and Kahoko was walking towards the gates to her house cautiously.

"I just wanted to make up for all of those _awful_ rumors that were spread about us yesterday, so I decided that I will start giving you a ride in the morning, Hino," Azuma stepped away from the car's door and opened it, with his arm held out as an invitation for Kahoko to step in.

"A-are you serious?" Kahoko cried out in disbelief as she finally opened the gates of her residence.

Azuma raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do I look like I am not?"

Kahoko closed the gates. "What do you think? Just yesterday, you were telling me off and then today, you are in front of my home and inviting me to ride to school with you, what am I supposed to believe?"

Azuma scowled, but inside he was smiling at the girl's blunt words. "Just get in the car."

"Yunoki-senpai, no offense, but you and I are practically strangers who have only met a few times, and you are telling me to get inside your car?"

Without any warning, Azuma suddenly pulled Kahoko into the car before getting in himself and closing the door behind him. "Let's go, Reiga-san."

The driver, Reiga, nodded before driving the car towards the school.

Turning towards Kahoko, Azuma gave her a princely smile that projected a sparkling yet threatening aura around him. "Now… that wasn't so hard, was it? Another thing… can you please put on your seatbelt, Hino?"

Kahoko's eyes quickly washed over Azuma and realized that he had already put his on. _When in the world did he put on his seatbelt?_

As she was putting on her seatbelt, she admonished in an annoyed manner. "That was totally unnecessary, Yunoki-senpai! Why in the world did you pull me in just like that? I can report this to the police as an attempt in kidnapping, you know!"

In front of them, Reiga attempted to hide his chuckle as best as he could.

"What in the world are you saying, Hino? I was merely _helping_ you get into the car." Azuma hid his smirk behind his innocent smile.

Kahoko rolled her eyes with a snort. "You call that helping? I could have gotten hurt when you basically threw me into your car!"

"Well then, I apologize for _almost_ getting you hurt."

Casting another annoyed look at Azuma, Kahoko huffed before eating the piece of bread that was in her hand silently.

Azuma smiled and when he saw that she was about done with her piece of bread, he started a conversation. "So, Hino, who else is in your family besides yourself?"

Swallowing the last traces of bread, she answered with irritation. "If you know where I live, then I am sure you know the answer to that question yourself, Yunoki-senpai. So let's not waste our time with conversations like that."

Reiga smiled while Azuma chuckled. "You are such a smart girl, Hino."

"Not really, Yunoki-senpai, you are much smarter than me. I do quite poorly in school, you know." Kahoko was not looking at Azuma, instead, she was looking at the passing scenery.

"Ah, so I have heard."

Kahoko rolled her eyes. _I love how he's not even denying that. Such a jerk._

"Hino, are you free this weekend?" Azuma suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Kahoko turned to face Azuma, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking outside with an unreadable expression. "Y-yeah, I am, but why?"

Azuma turned to face her and met her eyes with a small smile. "Then be expecting me this Saturday and Sunday at nine in the morning."

"What?" Kahoko was blinking her eyes owlishly before understanding made its way onto her features. "B-but I am going to be busy on Saturday!"

Azuma didn't appear fazed at all. "Busy with what?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Then expect me on Saturday morning." Azuma could tell that they were close to the school, he had his driver take a detour today so that he would have a longer time talking with Kahoko.

"No! I already made plans with my friends this weekend and we are going to be celebrating Mio's birthday, so no, I won't be seeing you on Saturday!"

Inside, Azuma felt displeased by the fact that he won't be seeing her on Saturday, but on the outside, he displayed nonchalance. "Ah, that's unfortunate. I guess I will have to make do with just Sunday. Then again, we always have the next weekend as well."

"No, there is no next weekend! We have school on Saturday next weekend anyways! Plus, I didn't even say you were allowed to come over on Sunday yet! Don't be so presumptuous!" Kahoko was aggravated by how Azuma just went ahead and decided they were hanging out without even asking for her permission.

"We only have school in the morning next Saturday, we would still have the afternoon. And I think it would be very benefiting to our relationship if we spend Sunday together."

"But there isn't even a relationship between the two of us!" Kahoko protested, she felt like ripping her hair out, but then she would be the one suffering, not him. _Maybe I should just rip out his hair instead!_

"That's not what it seems like. After all, we are riding to school together and we are going to arrive at school together _again_." Azuma had on a victorious smile.

Kahoko's eyes widened and a fire of anger flared in her eyes. "That's because you dragged me into your car! I didn't even want to ride with you!"

"Mmhm… sure, but you are riding with me now and that's all that matters. Anyways…" Azuma said as the car came to a stop. "Please do be careful at school today. I will be seeing you on Sunday and I will also be waiting for you after school to give you a ride home, so please do hurry and not be late. I am not a very patient man."

Before Kahoko could rebuke, Azuma was already stepping out of the car with his usual princely smile. Reiga, who was holding the door just like a model chauffeur, gestured for Kahoko to get out as well. Kahoko quickly made her way out and thanked Reiga.

Reiga nodded with a small smile before closing the door and getting back into the driver's seat, driving away almost instantly.

The moment that Kahoko stepped out of the car, she could feel the stares/glares of everyone that was present once again. _Oh dear, another army of rumor is coming my way. Thanks a lot, Yunoki-senpai!_

With a last glare at her senpai, Kahoko quickly made her way into the general education department and whispers followed her every bit of the way. By the time she got to her classroom, she was sure that the entire school knew about her arriving at school with Yunoki-senpai two days in a row and she was right. Practically the entire school was buzzing about it.

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan!" One of her best friends, Takato Mio, waved at her as soon as she saw Kahoko stepping into the room and instantly bounced over to where Kahoko was. Mio had a pair of gray eyes and short, brownish hair with slightly curly ends. "Is it true? Is it true? Are you Yunoki-senpai's girlfriend?"

Everyone stopped their chatter and looked over at Kahoko, intently waiting for her answer. Some girls even started glaring at Kahoko and Kahoko couldn't help but sweat-drop at the exaggerated reaction of everyone in the room. "No! Of course not, Mio-chan!"

"Really, Kaho-chan? So it's not a Cinderella story after all? But Yunoki-senpai is so prince-like!" Mio exclaimed as she began dragging Kahoko towards Kahoko's desk.

"Are you trying to say I am a poor peasant or something, Mio-chan?" Kahoko retorted with a raise of her brow.

"Don't mind her, Kaho. She's just being her usual hopeless romantic self." Another one of Kahoko's best friends, Kobayashi Nao, was sitting at a seat which was near Kahoko's. Nao had a pair of gray eyes as well, but her black hair was crispy short.

"Mou! You are so mean, Nao-chan!" Mio protested with a pout as she made Kahoko sit.

"Ah, but I am just saying the truth, Mio."

Mio stuck her tongue at Nao childishly before turning back to Kahoko. "So why have you been coming to school with the prince these past two days?"

The rest of the class resumed their chatter, but it was at a level that was very low and they were all listening intently.

"We just met on our way," Kahoko replied half truthfully as she began taking out her school books. _Well… I am not exactly lying since we did sort of meet on our way to school even though he was waiting for me in front of my house this morning…_

"Aw! Couldn't it have been more romantic? Like Yunoki-senpai personally waiting for you in front of your doors?" Mio fantasized with a dreamy expression.

Kahoko inwardly flinched at the bull eyes. "You are being impossible, Mio-chan!"

Nao nodded, absolutely agreeing with Kahoko. "No offense to our Kaho, but there's no way that your so called prince is interested in our Kaho."

"Aw~ You are such a joy killer, Nao-chan!" Mio said with a sullen expression.

_How wrong you are, Nao-chan… but I sure wish you are right …_ Kahoko thought but outwardly, she nodded her head. "Nao-chan is right, you know."

Then the school bell rung and the teacher appeared by the doorway within moments. "Class has started."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day, during lunch…<strong>

Kahoko could feel her phone vibrating inside her skirt's pocket just as the bell that signaled the beginning of lunch rung. She didn't always have a cell phone, but her parents decided to give her one as a birthday present last year.

_Eh…? No one usually texts me around this time…_ Kahoko thought as she dug out her phone and when she saw the flashing screen, she had on a confused expression. _A new text from an unknown number? That's unusual… Who could it be?_

She quickly snapped open the phone and read the new text. "_Meet me on the rooftop for lunch. –Yunoki_"

Kahoko's head dropped in exasperation. _Why am I not surprised that he knows my phone number?_

"_Why should I even listen to you, Yunoki-senpai?_" Kahoko texted back before placing the phone on her desk and packed her stuff.

"Kaho-chan!" Mio called out as she appeared beside Kahoko's desk. "Where do you want to eat lunch?"

Just then, Kahoko's phone vibrated. Kahoko closed her bag as she took the phone back into her hands. "Hold on, Mio-chan."

"_If you don't come, I will make sure that the rest of the school knows we are going to be spending Sunday together._"

Kahoko couldn't help but sweat-drop at her senpai's use of blackmailing. _He will most likely stay true to his threat. It would only cause trouble for me if he did that._

Kahoko sighed as she texted back, "_What a prince you are, senpai"_ while telling her friends, "It seems like I won't be able to join you guys for lunch. I have somewhere to go. Gomen ne."

"That's okay, Kaho. We will just eat by ourselves then. Are you having lunch with that person you are texting?" Nao reassured as she stood up from her seat.

"I am not sure. Maybe." Kahoko shrugged as her phone vibrated once more.

"_Just come already._"

"I see, that person sure is impatient, you should go already, Kaho," Nao urged.

"_Hai hai, waka-sama,_" Kahoko texted back sarcastically as she shouted a goodbye to her friends before running out of the classroom with her things.

As soon as Kahoko arrived at the rooftop, she was greeted with a "You are slow, Hino" from her senpai.

Kahoko rolled her eyes as she approached her senpai who was leaning against the railing with his back facing her. "Well, I am not the one who called someone up here all of a sudden."

Azuma turned to face her with an annoyed expression. "You are still slow."

"Then don't call me up here next time," Kahoko snapped with equal annoyance.

"But you came. So, did you bring your lunch up here, Hino?"

"Eh? Yeah, of course I did." Kahoko felt a little dumbfounded at the sudden change of subject.

"Good, because I am hungry and since I am not down there in the garden, I don't have any lunch."

"Hey! It's my lunch! It's your own fault that you don't have a lunch!" Kahoko argued as she slid down onto the floor with her back leaning against the wall. She took out her lunch while Azuma began walking towards her.

"As they say, 'we have to help each other out when we are in trouble,' Hino." Azuma sat down next to Kahoko and took the chopsticks that were in her hands.

"But you are not even in trouble, senpai, and if you were, then you brought this trouble upon yourself, so you shouldn't resort to taking other people's lunches!" Kahoko tried taking the chopsticks back from Azuma, but Azuma wouldn't let go, so Kahoko gave up seeing that her senpai won't budge.

"So cruel, Hino," Azuma remarked as he took a piece of tamagoyaki from Hino's bento. "Itadakimasu."

Azuma ate the tamagoyaki.

Kahoko sighed and said, "You should have at least warned me so that I got another pair of chopsticks, Yunoki-senpai."

Once Azuma finished the tamagoyaki, he replied, "We can always share this pair of chopstick, Hino."

"That is highly inappropriate, senpai. We barely know each other for a few days." A tint of red appeared on the cheeks of Kahoko at the thought of sharing a pair of chopstick with Azuma.

"So? I don't mind sharing the pair of chopsticks with you, Hino."

"You don't, but I do, senpai! Geez, and I thought you came from a traditional family," Kahoko muttered the last part to herself.

"Traditions can be so strangling, don't you think? Look at me, close your eyes, and open your mouth, Hino."

Kahoko complied and without a warning, Azuma stuffed a tamagoyaki into her mouth with the pair of chopsticks. Kahoko's eyes snapped open and she quickly chewed her food. "Yunoki-senpai! That was uncalled for!"

"I didn't want you blaming me for being hungry later. If I didn't help you just now, you probably wouldn't have even eaten." Azuma took another tamagoyaki and ate it.

"Still! We don't even call each other by our first names and we are already sharing a chopstick, you are being too casual, Yunoki-senpai!"

Azuma looked into Kahoko's eyes. "Should we start calling each other by our first names then?"

"N-no! Of-of course not! What are you saying, Yunoki-senpai?" Another blush formed on Kahoko's cheeks.

"I am saying that we should start calling each other by our first names." Azuma laid the pair of chopsticks against the side of the bento box and using his hands, he took out a triangular piece of sandwich from the bento.

"You aren't being reasonable, senpai! We barely know each other." Kahoko simply didn't care anymore, she was hungry and the tamagoyaki is good, so using the same pair of chopsticks, Kahoko picked up a piece of tamagoyaki and ate it.

Azuma inwardly smiled as he took a bite of the sandwich. "Isn't that why we are spending Sunday together?"

Kahoko didn't have an answer for that, so she asked another question instead. "Why are you even doing this, Yunoki-senpai? You have plenty of other girls to choose from and they would gladly go to the end of the world just to spend time with you, so why me?"

"Because you are not like them," Azuma truthfully replied as he began looking up into the sky.

"That―"

"And because I just want to get to know you better and become your friend," Azuma finished with a smile as he looked back down at Kahoko.

"I don't believe you," Kahoko said bluntly without hesitance.

"You truly wound me, Hino." Azuma was back to his 'slightly' sarcastic self.

Kahoko rolled her eyes. "And that's why I don't believe you."

Azuma ignored her statement. "By the way, this sandwich is not bad, but how come your bento isn't as traditional as others?"

"Because I was in a hurry this morning and those traditional ones can be a pain to eat. It takes too long. I prefer a much simpler one like this one." Kahoko gestured at her bento before taking the remaining piece of triangular-shaped sandwich.

"I see."

And they ate the rest of the lunch in silence. When they were done, they still had some time left.

Azuma got up and walked towards the railing. "That was probably the most fun I have had with lunch."

"Really, Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko questioned as she packed her bento back together and placed it into her bag.

Azuma nodded. "When I am eating out there, it's as if everyone's watching my every move. Not exactly the most comfortable when you are trying to eat."

"Then why do you still eat out there?" Kahoko got up as well and walked towards Azuma after dusting herself off, leaving her bag by the wall.

"To keep up the image, I guess."

Kahoko snorted. "And everyone believes you through and through."

"Yeah," Azuma replied half-heartedly. _But why do I feel so free when I am with you, Hino? Is it because even though you know I am someone else behind that mask, you are still here with me? Perhaps._

"I guess I am doing you some good by having lunch with you then." By now, Kahoko was beside Azuma and she was also leaning against the railing, but it was her back that was to the railing.

Azuma's right hand took hold of Kahoko's chin and he leaned dangerously close to Kahoko's face. By her ear, Azuma whispered darkly, "You are being so full of yourself, Ka-ho-ko, maybe I should punish you."

Kahoko couldn't help but feel the shiver that ran down her back when Azuma said that and when he whispered her first name like that, her cheeks colored crimson against her wishes. "Y-Yunoki-senpai!"

Azuma leaned back and when he saw her expression, he started chuckling and his hand that was holding Kahoko's chin dropped.

"S-senpai!" Kahoko protested as her face colored even more. She began hitting Azuma light-heartedly, while saying, "You are such a meany, Yunoki-senpai! I don't get why they can't see through your mask!"

Azuma stopped chuckling and his right arm took hold of Kahoko's waist, startling Kahoko and stopping her actions. "That's because they are all idiots, but you… you are special, Kahoko."

Kahoko was so shocked that she couldn't move her body and as Azuma leaned closer and closer, Kahoko's mind protested against her body's frozen state even more while her heart pounded harder and harder. But Azuma only planted a soft kiss on Kahoko's cheek before whispering sincerely, "Arigatou, Kahoko."

Azuma stepped back and gave her a sincere smile before walking away, grabbing his bag on the way to the door. "I will see you after school, Kahoko."

By the time that Kahoko could move again, Azuma was already gone.

Kahoko shakily dropped down to her knees as her right hand flew up to touch where Azuma kissed her. Her heart was still pounding furiously and she was tomato red. _Th-That Yunoki-senpai! Wh-Why did he say that and why did he have to kiss me on the cheek? He's such a jerk! Although he did sound pretty sincere… but still! I won't forgive him for leaving me like this… I definitely hate him!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Notes]—<strong>

Having no honorific indicates familiarity or closeness and if used without permission or reason, addressing someone in this manner would basically constitute an insult. This is what Azuma did when he addressed Kahoko by her first name, but he didn't really mean it as an insult.

Kahoko is sorta OCC… and some of her characteristics came from me watching too much Saiunkoku Monogatari and adding Shuurei's personality/characteristics onto Kahoko… I sorta like this new mix, so Kahoko might stay like this.

Notice how at the beginning of the chapter, Azuma is still addressing Kahoko as "Hino-san", then it becomes "Hino" and then it becomes "Kahoko"? He will go back to "Hino" but you will see more of him calling Kahoko by her first name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed reading that! I don't know when the next chapter is coming out, but I already have the beginning of it written out and I have most of it planned, so it shouldn't be too hard to write. I will update again as soon as I have the next chapter done. :)

I would love to hear from you guys so please leave a review. ^^

Well, until next time~  
>Best wishes always,<br>Zenophobiaz

**Published:** 4/11/11


	4. Chapter 04 – The Violent Prelude

**A/N:** Heya everyone! I was pretty surprised by the amount of reviews I got since it was just a sudden increase, I guess hitting the 5000 words mark really help, huh, I knew it. :) Special thanks to sakurank11, Akatsuki Utaou, hju, gio, azuma, tictok, darkweb47 and Kasumisou! :D You guys are absolute awesome. I must also thank everyone else who's reading this story or added my story onto your favorites and/or story alert list! :) Thanks!

Enjoy~ I apologize for any typos or grammar problems in advance.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews:<strong>

**Hju****:** Thank you so much for your review and for reading this story! Here's your update! :)

**Gio****:** haha. Don't worry, I won't be changing Kaho's personality anytime soon and the chances that I will give up this fic are close to zero. :) So be rest assured. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! :D

**Azuma****:** haha. Thank you so much~ I like the new Kahoko as well~ Here's your update! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story!

**Tiktok****:** Haha, I know, right? You will see what happens on Sunday… sooner or later. *hint hint* Don't worry, you will get what I mean in one or two chapters. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! Here's ya update. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know why I am doing this, but I will just have a disclaimer again. And no offence, but what's the point of the disclaimer when we all know I don't own it. I mean, isn't this why we have ? For the people who **don't** own these things to be able to write their own fanfiction about it? :) That's just my view.

**Summary:** Kahoko: "I hate you, Yunoki-senpai! I can't stand you!" Azuma: "Ah, Hino, but I like you a lot and enjoy being with you." A story of the classic love-hate relationship. Azuma/Kahoko. Rated T for safety.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Note<strong>]—

"Ohayou gozaimasu" is a formal "good morning."

"Minna" means "everyone."

"Oniichan" is a cuter way of saying "elder brother."

"Eto" means "Um..." I believe, at least that's how I am using it in my story.

"Hai" means "yes."

"Iie" means "no."

"Sensei" means "teacher."

"Watashi wa [blank] desu" literally means "I am [blank]," but it's more like "My name is [blank]."

"-chan" is an affectionate honorific indicating familiarity used mostly in reference to girls; also used in reference to cute people or animals of either gender.

"-san" is tan honorific that's the Japanese equivalent of Mr./Mrs./Miss. (Taken from back of Tokyo Pop manga.)

"-kun" is an honorific is used most often when referring to boys (thought it can be applied to girls as well), this indicates affection or familiarity. Occasionally used by older man among their peers, but it may also be used by anyone referring to a person of lower standing. (Taken from back of Tokyo Pop manga.)

"-sama" is an honorific that conveys great respect; may also indicate that the social status of the speaker is lower than that of the addressee. (Taken from back of Tokyo Pop manga.)

"Concour" is the French for "competition."

"Arigatou gozaimasu" means "Thank you very much" and it's a polite form.

"Arigatou" also means "Thank you" but it's less formal than "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Sugoi" means "Awesome."

"Gomen" means "sorry" and it's casual and informal.

Warning… plot twist. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre – The Violent Prelude<strong>

"_**Every beginning is a consequence. Every beginning ends something."**_

— _Paul Valéry_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday…<strong>

Although the day has barely started, Kahoko already had a bad feeling about today. The first sign was the fluttery butterflies in her stomach and when her left eye started twitching for no reason, it only strengthened the foreboding feeling even more.

"Why are you so jittery, Hino?" Azuma asked when he realized that Kahoko won't stop anytime soon.

"Me? Jittery?" Kahoko let out a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about, Yunoki-senpai?"

They were currently in Azuma's car on the way to school. Ever since Tuesday when Azuma drove her to school for the first time, Azuma has been bringing her to school and back. It's been two days since then and rumors were flitting about everywhere, but no matter how much Kahoko insisted, Azuma wouldn't drop her off some distance away from school. When asked why he was being so stubborn, he said, "The rumors will die down sooner or later, they will soon get tired of it."

Azuma subtly rolled his eyes. "Don't lie."

Knowing that her senpai won't give up until he got an answer, she responded, "Nothing of importance. It's just a feeling."

"Alright then, we are almost at the school now."

"Will you finally let me get off early?" Kahoko tried again.

"No." The answer was blunt and direct without any hesitance.

Kahoko gave him an exasperated sigh as a reply.

Soon, they arrived at the school and as usual, everyone perked up at the arrival of the black Mercedes. Dutiful as always, Reiga opened the door and sparkles immediately appeared in the eyes of Azuma's fan girls, especially the Yunoki Guards.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yunoki-sama!" the Yunoki Guards greeted with admiring eyes, but that quickly changed when Kahoko stepped out as well. They were glaring intensely at the red-haired girl who quickly ducked away and walked towards the General Education building.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna," Azuma greeted with a charming smile.

"How are you today, Yunoki-sama?" the head of the Yunoki Guards, Tsugawa Mai, questioned, her glare quickly changing back into an admiring look. Mai had turquoise eyes and pink wavy hair with part of it pulled into two high pigtails, leaving some strands of bangs with spiral ends framing her face while the rest of her hair hang down her back.

"I am great, how—" Yunoki was interrupted when a high-pitched yelp was heard.

Everyone promptly turned to look at the source and to everyone's surprise, the yelp came from no other than the hottest topic at the moment, Hino Kahoko.

"What are you doing here, Lili?" Kahoko shrieked with both of her hands covering her mouth in shock, her expression showed how horrified she was feeling inside.

Unseeable to everyone else's eyes, a blond-haired fairy, or more precisely fata, was floating above Kahoko. He was dressed in a blue elf-like outfit with a wand in his hands and had on a big smile. "Hino Kahoko! This is where I reside at, of course I am here! But that's not the point, I have waited too long already, but it's time! It's time for me to start another music competition!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Suddenly, she turned even more horrified. "No! You don't mean―? No! No! No! Leave me alone, Lili!"

Without waiting for a response, Kahoko sprinted into the building with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Lili's expression turned into that of a guilty and mournful one. He whispered in a remorseful voice, "I am sorry, Hino Kahoko, but it's time for me to bring you back the joy music once gave you."

And at that same moment, the carillon in the courtyard of the school began ringing while Lili disappeared into the air with a swish of his wand.

Every single student that was in a classroom facing the courtyard rushed to the window to get a look at the wonder while those that were on the outside grounds of the gakuen tried to rush to the courtyard to see the sight of the ringing carillons themselves. They quickly forgot about the mystery they just witnessed for a bigger miracle. Well, everyone did except for a certain violet-haired student.

Azuma's eyes widened in surprise, but he stayed in place. _What was that all about? And the carillon's is suddenly ringing? Does that mean we are going to have a music competition this year?_

* * *

><p><strong>With Kahoko…<strong>

_No! Why? Why? Why? Why now? I was finally beginning to forget!_ Kahoko cried out in her thoughts as she quickly wiped away the spilling tears before anyone else could see them, but they were all too distracted by the ringing carillon anyways. _The carillon is ringing... which means Lili is serious. I knew that coming to Seisou was a risk, but since it's been a year, I thought I was safe already, but all this time... all this time, Lili has just been waiting... waiting till he deemed it was time. This peace had given me a false sense of security, but I guess that was just the peace before a storm._

A memory flashed before her eyes...

_**Her Aki-oniichan set the violin in place before drawing the bow and began playing an enchanting melody.**_

_**The figure of a much younger Kahoko closed her eyes as she listened intently with a smile that appeared to keep on brightening with every note that she heard. She even started humming along when it got to one of her favorite parts.**_

_**When the boy was done, little Kahoko opened her eyes and clapped her hands together delightfully. "Sugoi, Aki-oniichan! Your Canon in D was so beautiful!"**_

_**"It sure was, probably one of the best performance I have ever heard from you," a new voice piped in and her Aki-oniichan gave the source a quick nod in acknowledgement.**_

_**"E-E-E-EH?" Kahoko cried out in surprise as her eyes darted up to one of the branches where a blond-haired figure was sitting, swinging his legs back and forth. He was tiny and had on a blue outfit. But her surprise turned into fascination and awe. "Are you a fairy?"**_

_**Both the teen and the blonde's eyes snapped wide opened and their stare was pierced into the wondering eyes of the little red-haired girl.**_

_**"Y-you can see him?" her Aki-oniichan stuttered out in bewilderment as his eyes darted between the blond and the girl.**_

_**Kahoko turned to look at the teen with a confused expression. "Of course I can see him! Why would I not? He's sitting right there!"**_

_**"Really? You can seriously see me? Really?" the little figure's expression grew more and more eager as he went on and he began flying down until he was right in front of Kahoko's face.**_

_**Kahoko nodded her head, still quite confused by the reaction of the duo. "Mmhm."**_

_**"Yay!" the fairy threw his arms up in a celebration gesture. "My name is Lili! What's yours?"**_

_Even though I was only three years old during that time, why does this memory feel like it just happened yesterday?_ Kahoko asked herself as the memory dissipated and she opened her eyes. _That was the first time I met Lili._

Feeling that it was too silent, Kahoko quickly looked around and found out that she was practically the only one left in the hallway. _Oh no! I hope the teacher hasn't arrived yet!_

She quickly sprinted through the halls and made it to her classroom within a minute. Carefully opening the doors, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized the teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan!" her friend, Mio, greeted as soon as she saw her and waved Kahoko over to where she was.

"Isn't it time for class to start already?" Kahoko asked as she reached her seat.

"Nah, it's just that everyone went to class early today to talk about those carillon ringing," Nao replied.

"Phew! I thought I was late when I found out that I was the only one in the hallway!" Kahoko's hand reached up to wipe some nonexistent sweat from her forehead.

Nao chuckled. "You should be more careful, Kaho."

"Enough of that! Now listen!" Mio declared as she slammed her hands onto the desk.

"No, no, don't listen. What was it again? Violent romance, is it?" Nao retorted.

"No! It's violin romance!" Mio said as her eyes began getting glittery.

"But it's just another one of those sappy romances and your wild imagination speaking."

"Mou! You are so mean, Nao-chan!" Mio pouted before her eyes turned sparkly once again. "Anyways... 25 years ago, there was a musical competition that was held and two contestants in the competition fell in love, but those two were rivals for the grand prize. And then, they found a fairy who lives here at the school in secret!"

Kahoko flinched subtly at the mention of a fairy. _Wonder if that's just a rumor or if that actually happened…_

But Mio wasn't done yet. "And the two of them were violinists! Also―"

_Violinists, huh,_ Kahoko thought as the teacher appeared in the doorway.

"Class is about to begin, please return to your seats," the teacher announced.

Mio pouted at being interrupted, but went back to her seat nonetheless.

_Lili… he still hasn't changed a bit… but is he really going to enter me into the competition without my consent?_ Kahoko sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Hino. Hino! HINO!" the teacher called out repeatedly.

Finally realizing that she's being called upon, Kahoko slammed her hands onto the table as she got up from her seat in a frantic fashion. "H-hai, sensei?"

The whole class burst into laughter at Kahoko being caught spacing out while Nao just shook her head exasperatedly at her friend.

Kahoko's face colored red as their teacher sighed before saying, "Come to the teacher's room during break."

"H-hai, sensei." Kahoko gave a sigh of her own as she sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Later… during break…<strong>

Kahoko let out a sigh as she began her trek to the sky bridge that would connect her to the building for music students and eventually lead her to class 2-A, where she was to deliver the several things that her teacher dumped onto her as a punishment for not paying attention in class. But while she was in the teacher's lounge, the other teachers deposited several things on her to bring to 2-A as well since "she was going there anyways" as they called it.

As she was walking past a green-haired male student that she really didn't take much notice of, she felt a force pushing against the higher end of the pole-like object that was in her hands, causing her to lose her balance and to make it worse, there was a pair of descending stairs right next to where she was. She let out a sound of surprise and alarm as her things flew out of her hands and she began falling down the stairs in a way that would insure her a few bone fractures and broken bones, but if she was lucky, only several bruises.

But as suddenly as she began falling, an arm snaked around her waist from behind and secured her from falling. Her legs were in an awkward position on the top flight of the stairs and a sigh of relief was heard beside her ears.

"Thank goodness," a male voice said.

Kahoko slowly opened her eyes, which she had closed on reflex when she began falling, and slightly tilted her head to see who her savior was. To her surprise, it was the green-haired student she was walking past.

"I am so sorry!" the green-haired student quickly said as he fully pulled Kahoko back up and released his arm around her.

As soon as Kahoko got her balance back, she said, "Iie, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"I must have accidentally knocked over that pole you were holding." The male started picking up the pieces of fallen paper and he had on a guilty expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it, I am still safe and sound, thanks to you!" Kahoko tried to ease off the guilt he must be feeling and she began walking down the stairs to help pick up the papers.

"Still…" he looked unsure.

Soon enough, they were both done picking up all the papers and at the insistence of the boy as a way to make up for almost causing her to fall down the stairs, he helped carry her things to 2-A.

"So… what can I call you?" Kahoko started as they began walking over the sky bridge.

"Oops! Watashi wa Tsuchiura Ryoutarou desu. I am from class 2-5," Ryoutarou introduced himself.

"Oh, I see. Tsuchiura-kun. Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu. I am from class 2-2." Kahoko was holding the stack of paper while Ryoutarou was holding the pole in one hand and some books in the other.

"So you are that girl that everyone is talking about?" Ryoutarou said with an amused smile.

Kahoko blushed in reply and shyly nodded.

"Then time to ask you that golden question that everyone wants to know the answer to," Ryoutarou teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no," Kahoko said with exasperation.

"Oh yes." The twinkle in his eyes grew brighter. "So are you the girlfriend of Yunoki Azuma?"

"Of course not!" No matter how much Kahoko denied it, no one would believe her with the exception of her friends and riding with Azuma definitely didn't help her.

Ryoutarou chuckled. "You must have said that a billion times."

Kahoko rolled her eyes, her face returned to its normal color already. "Yeah, and no one would believe me."

Ryoutarou just chuckled once again before looking up and declaring, "We are here already. And just listen to the chatters of all these people! They are not even trying to be discreet about their displeasure of seeing us here."

"What are Gen-Ed students doing here?" One asked.

"Wait, isn't she the girl who has been hanging out with Yunoki-sama?" Another asked, and it was one of Azuma's fan girls.

"You are right! What is she doing with another boy though?" A third asked.

Kahoko just sighed and shook her head tiredly. "I know, right? I mean, we are from the same school but there is practically zero relationship between our two branches."

"You got that right!" Ryoutarou had on a smile. "And it seems like you are very well known, Hino-san."

"Ugh, don't even say it. It's not as if I―" Kahoko didn't get to finish what she was saying.

"Can you two please move out of the way? You are blocking me from entering my classroom," a cold voice interrupted with a hint of irritation.

"Ah!" Kahoko quickly stepped to the side. "I am so sorry!"

Passing by the two of them, a blue-haired lad with a stone-set face walked past them without turning to look at them.

Ryoutarou scoffed at the rudeness shown by the guy. "Can you please bring these into your classroom?"

The boy turned around to face them with a slightly raised eyebrow and replied without any emotion, "Why can't you do it yourself since you are already here anyways. You can put it over on that table."

The boy gestured towards a table that was in the front of the classroom.

Ryoutarou narrowed his eyes at the boy and began, "What―"

"It's okay, Tsuchiura-kun! Let's hurry up! We don't want to be late to our next class," Kahoko interceded with a gentle smile before they could start an argument. She wasn't put off by the boy's rudeness at all, but she could tell that Tsuchiura and this boy were going to get along as well as fire and water does. She didn't want to catch any more attention than she already did. Turning to face the blue-haired boy, she bowed slightly and said, "I apologize for bothering you."

Finally getting a good look at the red-haired girl, the boy couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes. _Eh? She seems really familiar? Have I seen her from somewhere before?_

But he quickly kept his surprise masked as he said his next words, "At least you are not as rude as that companion of yours."

Ryoutarou twitched. "Hey, I am not the one who―"

"Tsuchiura-kun," Kahoko warned. "Let's just hurry up."

Kahoko hastily placed the stack of paper on the table before retreating back to the door of the classroom and Ryoutarou could only reluctantly nod before depositing the things he was holding. Shooting a last glare at the blue-haired boy, Ryoutarou left the room with Kahoko.

Once they were out of the music school building, he immediately asked, "Why did you stop me, Hino-san? That guy deserved a good lecture."

Kahoko just chuckled and looked at him with a friendly smile. "You guys were probably gonna start killing each other if I didn't interfere. Plus, don't they say? A friend is always better than an enemy."

Ryoutarou scowled. "I will never be friends with that jerk."

"But you guys shouldn't be enemies either! You guys have only just met!" Kahoko lightly chided as they entered the General Education building.

"And I already think he's a jerk. That says a lot, doesn't it?" Ryoutarou said stubbornly. Then looking at a nearby clock, he said, "Break's almost over, I have gotta go. See you around, Hino!"

Ryoutarou promptly ran off towards his classroom.

"See you, Tsuchiura-kun," Kahoko shouted and Ryoutarou waved back without turning around.

"Well, time for me to go to class as well," Kahoko said to herself before briskly walking towards her own classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch…<strong>

Kahoko was currently having lunch with her friends, Mio and Nao, since she told Azuma that she can't always have lunch with him instead of her friends and she was going to be having lunch with her friends today.

Although Azuma was displeased, he realized that he needed to show up in the garden for lunch every once in a while as well to keep up his reputation, so he unhappily complied and was currently in the garden reading a book since he had finished the lunch prepared by his fan girls already.

"Yunoki-sama, would you like some after lunch tea?" a first year-music student was holding a tray with a tea pot and a tea cup while another first year music student was standing next to her.

Azuma looked up from his reading with a gentle smile and said, "I would love to, thank you, girls."

The girls blushed. "Iie, it's our pleasure to be of service to you, Yunoki-sama."

Nearby, a group of boys was having lunch and one of the boys whistled. "So it's first year girls today, huh?"

"Obviously." His brown-haired friend rolled his eyes in the obviousness of that remark.

"Eh~ I am sorta jealous of Yunoki," a third boy commented. He had a light green hair and a joyous smile was on his face as he looked at his friend, Yunoki Azuma.

"Who isn't, Kazuki," the first boy stated.

"But the only one who can pull that off is Yunoki," the second boy with brown-haired stated, shaking his head slightly.

Suddenly, an announcement came on through the speakers. "I am sure all of you already know this, but we are going to be having a school-wide music competition this year. And these following people are the participants of our concour…"

It was the principal who was speaking and everyone was listening intently while some perked up, desperately hoping to be in the concour themselves.

"…First, third year student from Class 3-B, Yunoki Azuma-kun…"

Azuma looked up with slight surprise as Kazuki, the light green-haired boy, ran over to Azuma and shouted, "Congratulations, Yunoki! Do you best!"

"Ah, hai, arigatou gozaimasu, Hihara," Azuma managed to reply before girls began surrounding him to congratulate him and offer their praises.

Kazuki was soon pushed out of the circle.

"…second is a third year student from the same class, Hihara Kazuki-kun…"

Kazuki's eyes widened in delight as a joyful smile appeared on his face. Azuma looked over at his friend, "Congratulations to you too, Hihara, let's both do our best."

Kazuki answered, "Hai! Arigatou!"

Kazuki's friends congratulated him as well.

"…third is second year student from Class 2-A, Tsukimori Len-kun…"

In his classroom, Len was walking towards the door when he heard that. Two girls that he was walking pass said, "Congratulations, Tsukimori-kun, it was a definite that you would get into the concours."

Tsukimori paused and looked back, unmoved by the announcement and the words of praises. "What is there to be happy about, I only got into the concours, there's still the competition."

Tsukimori then left the classroom to go practice a little before lunch ended.

"…fourth is first year student, Shimizu Keiichi-kun, from class 1-A…"

Keiichi's classmate all looked at Keiichi in awe as one of them moved to wake him up.

"Shimizu-kun!" the student called out.

"Eh?" Keiichi said sleepily in his usual slow and dazed manner as his head looked up.

"You got into the concours! Congratulations!"

"Really? Huh…" Keiichi looked like he was about to go back to sleep while his classmates chuckled at him in amusement.

"…fifth is another first year student, Fuyuumi Shouko-chan, from class 1-B…"

"E-eh?" Shouko looked up at the announcement in surprise.

"Sugoi! Congratulations, Fuyuumi-chan!" a female student that was sitting in front of Shouko exclaimed.

"A-ah… what should I do?" Shouko asked herself shyly with a blush decorating her cheeks.

"…And last but not least, a student from the general education department..."

Everyone looked up in surprise, it was rare that anyone from the general education department got into the concours. Kahoko, who wasn't really paying attention to the announcement, was more focused on her lunch at the moment and took a sip from her drink.

"…Hino Kahoko-chan from class 2-2."

"EH?" Kahoko looked up in alarm as she spit out her drink, flabbergasted by the announcement. Sure, she had expected it, but that still didn't mean she wasn't surprised. _Lili… Lili! He actually did it!_

Everyone in her class looked at her in surprise, even her friends.

"Hi-Hino?" one of her classmates yelled out in shock.

"Ka-Kaho-chan? You play an instrument?" Mio questioned, bewildered.

"Certainly not!" Kahoko exclaimed, her anger starting to bubble up. "I will be back later, I have somewhere to go."

Kahoko swiftly left the classroom and ran out towards the music department building.

In the garden, Azuma was drinking his tea when he heard the announcement and he himself couldn't help but choke on his tea in surprise. _Hino is one of the participants of the concours?_

"Yunoki! Let's go greet Kanayan!" Kazuki bounced over to where Azuma was and when he saw Azuma's choking fit, he hunched over worriedly. "Are you alright, Yunoki? Are you also surprised by the news of a Gen-Ed student in the concours?"

Azuma numbly nodded as he got up and placed his tea cup onto a tray that his fan girl was holding. "Let's go."

After some asking around, Kahoko was standing in front of the teacher in charge of the concours, Kanazawa's, office. Kahoko slammed the door open, surprising the teacher that was inside.

"Are you Kanazawa-sensei, the teacher in charge of the concours?" Kahoko asked as she walked into the room with cautious eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kanazawa asked, his cigarette between his lips, about to be lit. He had silvery purple hair that was tied in a low ponytail and yellow eyes.

"I am Hino Kahoko, one of the **supposed** participants of the concour," Kahoko introduced with a slight bow, but when she got to the last part of what she was saying, there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Ah…Hino, is it?" Kanazawa regarded the student for a minute before returning to his cigarette.

"Hai. Kanazawa-sensei, I want you to withdraw me from the concours!" Kahoko declared, a little louder than normal.

"Eh? I am afraid I am not in any position to be able to do that." Kanazawa seemed nonchalant about it.

"Why not?" Kahoko retorted fiercely.

"You saw _it_, right?" Kanazawa looked into the eyes of Kahoko.

A spark of surprise lit up in the eyes of Kahoko. "So what?"

This time, it was Kanazawa who was surprised. But before he could say anything, they were interrupted but the entering of two third-year students.

"Ah~ Kanayan!" Kazuki shouted as he walked jovially over to the teacher.

The eyes of Azuma, who was still at the door, widened slightly when he saw who it was that was in the room as well. "Hino?"

"Eh? You know her, Yunoki?" Then Kazuki's eyes snapped open when he realized who that name belonged to. "EH! Are you Hino Kahoko, that Gen-Ed student who is going to be in the concours?"

Kahoko subconsciously nodded while looking at Azuma with a tight smile.

"Really?" Kazuki rushed towards Kahoko and held her hands in his as he began shaking their hands furiously. "It's so nice to finally have a Gen-Ed student for a change! What instrument do you play?"

Kahoko's eyes darkened and narrowed at Kazuki's question while Azuma narrowed his eyes at the physical connection between Kazuki and Kahoko, but he wanted to know the answer to Kazuki's question as well.

"Hihara, I think you are scaring our friend here. You should let go now," Azuma gently chided. "You need to give her a chance to reply to you too."

Kahoko raised an eyebrow at Azuma while Kazuki immediately released her.

"Ah, gomen gomen! So, what instrument do you play?"

Kahoko's eyes darkened once more as she replied with anger in her voice, "I don't play any instrument and I never will!"

With that she rushed towards the exit of the classroom, passing Azuma without even a spare glance. But she halted in her steps when she reached the door. Turning back, she said in a cold voice, staring straight into Kanazawa's eyes. "Sensei, I am going to withdrew from the competition either way and there's no way that I will participate in it. So I suggest you not to ever expect my presence again."

Before anyone else can say anything, Kahoko left the room with angry tears mounting up in her eyes. She headed towards the rooftop without even thinking.

Back in the music room, Kazuki wondered out loud, "What was _that_ about?"

Azuma, who was looking at the doorway, shrugged with narrowed eyes. "Who knows."

* * *

><p>[<strong>Note<strong>]—

In the Chinese culture, when your eyebrow starts twitching for no reason, it's a sign. If it's the left eye that's twitching, then it's a good/lucky sign, while the right eye is an omen aka bad sign. Don't know if it exists in other cultures, but I am just gonna use it since the Japanese culture has some similar points with the Chinese one and I want to include that.

Carillon is a set of stationary bells hung in a tower and sounded by manual or pedal action, or by machinery. (Taken from .)

The events and basic background of this story is going to mostly follow the anime instead of the manga, so the music concour isn't going to be held every 2-3 years mandatorily, but it's just going to be whenever Lili feels like it.

That tale that Mio told was directly taken from the crunchyroll subbed version of the anime.

Tsuchiura's given name (first name) is "Ryōtarō" and I am pretty sure that those accent above the "o" indicate having an extra "u" when it doesn't have the accent on top as is true with "Kyōya" (from Ouran High School Host Club), Kyōko (from Skip Beat) and the last name "Kō" (from Saiunkoku Monogatari, Kō aka Kou means red, while Ko means yellow. There are other names for those colors, but that's the names used in Saiunkoku.) I asked a teacher of mine who knows Japanese and he confirmed it for me, so I will just have the extra "u" in there for "ō."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for reading this chapter. :) This is so far the longest chapter, it's only a little over 5,000 words, but this chapter has been plaguing me ever since I thought of it and wouldn't leave me alone. I am not sure when I am updating next. I already started writing the next chapter though.

**Does anyone know where Seisou Gakuen is located? Is it in Tokyo? I am not sure… If you do know, mind pointing out where I can go find that? Thanks!**

***evil laugh* I wonder who this "Aki-oniichan" is. It's not an OC, that's all I will say. :) Any guesses? Whoever guesses right has next chapter dedicated to them. :)**

**So how do you like this plot twist?**

Well, that's all for now. I would love to hear from you, so leave me a review. And let's not forget about Japan just yet, so let's wish the best for Japan!

Until next time~

Best wishes always,  
>Zenophobiaz<p>

**Published:** 04/16/11


	5. Chapter 05 – The Complicated Interlude

**A/N: **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or placed my story in their story alerts list. You have truly been a support.

I have to point out though… although you guys' guess were pretty good, no one has gotten it right yet. Aki-oniichan is neither Shinobu nor Keiichi. :)

And when in the world did Shouko started having PINK-COLORED eyes? I only found out after looking up a picture of her… -.- But since it's manga/anime, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own La Corda d'Oro.

**Summary:** Kahoko: "I hate you, Yunoki-senpai! I can't stand you!" Azuma: "Ah, Hino, but I like you a lot and enjoy being with you." A story of the classic love-hate relationship. Azuma/Kahoko. Rated T for safety.

**Warning:** Use of foul language… OCC-ness… typos and mistakes that I didn't catch… Sorry…

* * *

><p><strong>[Notes]—<strong>

"Moshi moshi" is basically "hello" specifically for answering phone calls.

"Oniichan" is a cuter form of "older brother".

"Konnichiwa" means "hello" and/or "good afternoon".

"Minna" means "everyone" but since this is used to address everyone, it should usually be "minna-san" since it's more respectful and all. However, in the anime, Azuma only says "minna" without the "-san", so I am following his example.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinq – The Complicated Interlude<strong>

"_**Sometimes, the best way to face your fear is to run away…"**_

―_Forgot where_

* * *

><p><strong>On the rooftop…<strong>

Kahoko knew her outburst just now surprised many people, but she didn't care. Tears of pain and anger were running down her face and hiccups began to plague her as well.

After a few more moments of nothing but letting out all of her emotions, Kahoko pulled out her phone and speed-dialed the only one who could help her.

"_Moshi moshi? Kahoko?" A man's voice came on the other end after one ring._

Kahoko tried to steady her breathing and had another hiccup before calling out in an unsure voice, "Aki-oniichan…"

"_Kahoko? Kahoko? What's wrong? Aren't you in school right now?" Instantly, the person on the other line burst into a panic and worry washed over him_.

Kahoko couldn't help but giggle at her oniichan's reaction. "Calm down, Aki-oniichan. It's lunch time right now. You should know that."

_Glancing at the watch he was wearing, the man let out a sigh of relief, but his face was still scrunched up in worry. "But still, why did you call me, Kahoko? What's wrong?"_

Kahoko's gaze turned pained once more. "The… the school concours… Lili started the school concours and he entered me into it."

_The man's eyes turned into a look of understanding, but you could see the visible anger in it. "That Lili!"_

"Aki-oniichan… I need you. Are you somewhat near Seisou?" Kahoko hesitantly asked.

"_Ah… sort of. I am an hour away. Do you want me to come right now?"_

"No… It's okay. I don't really want to miss the rest of school. Can you pick me up after school today?"

"_Sure. But are you sure you will be fine?"_

Kahoko nodded, but she realized he wouldn't be able to see that over the phone, so she replied verbally. "Yeah. Don't worry too much."

_Her oniichan let out an exasperated sigh. "How can I not? We both know how much this affects you."_

Kahoko stayed silent. She couldn't reply, her Aki-oniichan was right. Because no matter how hard she tried to run away from her pain, it just keeps on coming back to haunt her like a boomerang. Tears were beginning to run down her face once again and she tried to make them stop. But they were stubborn and wouldn't listen to her. Kahoko is a strong person who hardly cries or get seriously depressed. But when it comes to music, she can't help the pain that it brings her.

_Hearing her hiccups and silence as a response, the man instantly felt guilty. "Kahoko, I apologize for bringing it up."_

Kahoko's words were broken as she said. "N-no, it's… it's not… your… fault. But you will always be the only one who understands my pain.

"Hino," a voice called out, startling Kahoko and causing her to gasp.

Azuma was surprised by what he was seeing. When he got to the rooftop, he was met with the sight of Kahoko sprawled on her back, her hair fanned out around her on the floor, tears streaking down her face and a phone was pressed against her ear. As cliché as it is, he had to say that she looked like a fallen angel that was crying.

"_Kahoko? Is there someone there?" her oniichan asked._

"Yeah, I will see you later. I gotta go," Kahoko informed, keeping her eyes on Azuma as she slowly sat up.

"_Alright then, I will be waiting for you after school."_

"See you." With that, Kahoko closed her phone and gave Azuma a level stare. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Azuma retorted back with calmness, expertly masking his previous surprise.

"Whatever, since you are obviously not being serious, I am not going to even bother. I will be going now, Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko made a move to get up and walked towards the door, but she was held back by a hand on her wrist. Kahoko head turned to face Azuma. "What?"

"Hino, why were you crying?" Azuma asked. His eyes were totally serious as they bored into Kahoko's.

Kahoko flinched, but her voice was cold and harsh when she answered, "I don't recall me crying being any of your business, Yunoki-senpai."

Azuma didn't seem affected at all. "Do you play an instrument?"

Kahoko's eyes turned ice cold. "No, not at all. As I have said before, I have never played an instrument before and I never will."

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine. I don't care, but I have gotta go now." Kahoko started to walk, but paused after taking a few steps and turned her head towards Azuma's direction. "By the way, Yunoki-senpai, I don't need to be picked up after school today. And I'd like to cancel our meeting this weekend as well." Kahoko's head turned back to face the door.

Azuma's eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

"Something came up, that's all." Kahoko tried to seem nonchalant as her eyes focused solely on the metal door in front of her.

Without warning, Azuma's hand reached for Kahoko's chin and their eyes met in an intense staring contest. "Who was the one on the phone with you, Hino?"

Kahoko's stare turned into a glare. "Stop trying to butt into my business, Yunoki-senpai. I don't have to report everything that I do to you."

Before Azuma could say anything, the school's bell rung, causing Azuma to glare at the innocent bell in frustration. _Why does that bell have to interrupt me so much?_

Kahoko inwardly sighed in relief at her unexpected rescue. "It's time for me to return to class now, Yunoki-senpai. Please let go of my hand."

Azuma's hand tightened around her wrist for a moment before her wrist was reluctantly released. "We are not done, Hino. Don't expect me to drop this issue so easily."

"I didn't expect you to, senpai." Kahoko glanced at Azuma one last time before proceeding to leave the rooftop.

Hidden somewhere from view, a certain fata whispered, "I am sorry, Hino Kahoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Later… at the end of the day…<strong>

Kahoko was quickly making her way out of the building when she overheard a commotion coming from the sky bridge. Kahoko let out an exasperated sigh when she realized that she couldn't just leave and ignore it. Slowly, she slid open the door that led to the sky bridge between the two buildings.

"What's going on here?" Kahoko's eyes swept over the four figures. She recognized three of them to be the heads of the Yunoki Guards, but the only thing she could tell from the fourth figure was that she was a first year student from the music department. The first year student had short green hair with pink-colored eyes and she also looked pretty nervous.

The three guards turned to see who interrupted them and instantly, they glared at Kahoko.

"It is none of your business, Hino-san," Mai, the head guard, spitted out Kahoko's family name in spite and disgust. This no-name girl was the one that their Yunoki-sama has been paying special attention to; she was nothing but a pest. However, what angered them the most was the fact that the talentless girl was able to be part of the concours while they weren't.

"It isn't, but I couldn't ignore this poor girl's distress, Tsugawa-san." Kahoko gestured at the first-year girl, who blushed in embarrassment.

The three guards scowled. Mai replied, "She doesn't deserve to be in the concours. She should quit just like you."

"And what? Let us hear your performance of that horrible sound you call music?" Kahoko looked at Mai daringly.

Mai's eyes narrowed in anger. "You know nothing about music, so you have no right to say anything." A sly smile appeared on Mai's face. "Since you are being so high and mighty, why don't you show us what you have got? What instrument do you even play, Hino-san?"

Kahoko's expression turned cold. "I have got nothing to show since I don't even play an instrument."

"That is impossible, Hino-san. Don't be ridiculous. There's no way you don't play an instrument when you are in the concours."

Kahoko ignored her and walked past the three bodyguards. Looking at the first year girl with a warm smile, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ah! H-hai, Hino-senpai. I am Fuyuumi Shouko from class 1-B," Shouko introduced with a blush as she bowed in greeting.

"It's nice to know you are alright, Fuyuumi-chan. Now, you should―" Kahoko was interrupted when a hand closed around her wrist and swung her around to face the angry Yunoki Guards.

Mai was the one that was holding onto Kahoko's wrist. "How dare you ignore us, you insolent brat."

Kahoko regarded them with frostiness as she tried to extract her hand from Mai's unrelenting and bruising grip. "Let go of me, Tsugawa-san."

"Then answer us, Hino-san. What instrument do you play?"

Kahoko opened her mouth and was about to speak before she was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open and a call of "What is going on, minna?" from behind.

Mai instantly released Kahoko's wrist as she and the rest of the guards bowed in a respectful greeting. "Yunoki-sama."

Azuma nodded with a gentle smile before his eyes landed on Kahoko. "Are you alright, Hino-san?"

Kahoko mutely nodded as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"Hino-chan!" a jovial call of Kahoko's name came from behind Azuma, causing Kahoko to look up.

"Hihara-senpai," Kahoko greeted with a small smile. Then turning to face Azuma, she said, "I should go now, Yunoki-senpai, but next time, you should keep a tighter leash on your guards."

The three guards bristled in anger while Azuma twitched inwardly. Mai shouted, "You―"

"Tsugawa-san," Azuma warned gently, stripping the guards of their anger as they turned to face Azuma with an adoring look in her eyes.

"Hai, Yunoki-sama?" the three questioned.

"Since we are all from the same school, we should all take care of each other," Azuma said with his charming smile.

"O-of course!" The girls flustered. "Please excuse us."

The guards quickly bowed before leaving for the music department building.

"Well, time for me to go as well. Please take care of yourself, Fuyuumi-chan. Arigatou, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai," Kahoko gave them a light bow before leaving herself.

"Hihara, I need to go as well." Azuma quickly excuse himself before following after Kahoko.

"E-eh?" Kazuki was confused, but quickly dismissed it and headed off to orchestra club.

By the time Azuma arrived at the school's front court, Kahoko was only some distance away from the front gate. There was a black Sedan parked in front of the school and it wasn't his family's. The backseat door of the new car opened and a black-haired man stepped out. Kahoko seemed to perk up before running towards the man with open arms and jumped up to envelope the man in a hug.

Azuma could feel himself flinch and an uneasiness washed over him as he watched the two hug for a long time before they released and the man led Kahoko into his car. The car then sped off and Azuma finally started walking towards his own car.

When he entered his car and Reiga started driving away, Reiga inquired with curiosity, "Who is the man that Hino-sama was with, Yunoki-sama?"

"I don't know." Azuma was staring out the window at the passing scenery as he remembered the scene he just witnessed. '_But I wish I did._'

* * *

><p>The next day, Kahoko wasn't at school. On Sunday, Azuma received a text from Kahoko.<p>

"_Yunoki-senpai,  
><em>_Remember, our meeting today is cancelled and don't bother coming to pick me up this following week.  
><em>_~Hino"_

However, there was no response when Azuma replied with a "Why?"

The following week, Kahoko wasn't at school either and when Azuma visited Kahoko's house to question Kahoko's absence, Kahoko's mother answered in a voice of regret and sorrow, "I apologize but Kahoko is currently out of the country, I am not sure when she's coming back, but it's for the best."

Azuma could only numbly nod as he thanked the woman and returned to his car. Azuma even hired some investigators to track down the whereabouts of Kahoko, but nothing came up.

Even Kazuki and Miyabi could tell that Azuma was distracted all week, and when they asked him about it, Azuma told them not to worry about it with one of his reassuring smiles, but the two weren't fooled by it.

* * *

><p>It was another two weeks before anyone saw a trace of Kahoko again. Today was a Thursday, just like it was when Azuma last saw Kahoko, but today, an unfamiliar expensive-looking car pulled up at the school and when the door was opened by the chauffeur, Kahoko stepped out, as well as the black-haired man that Kahoko left with.<p>

The students began bustling about the unexpected return of the red-haired girl and the very handsome but stoic-looking man that she was with. Even Azuma was looking at the two with a look of surprise.

The man seemed to whisper something in Kahoko's ears before they hugged and he got back into the car. Kahoko waved at the man as his car began driving away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Kahoko turned around and met Azuma's eyes, giving him a greeting nod.

"Kaho-chan!" A shout was heard before a brunette threw herself at Kahoko and Kahoko staggered a little before regaining her balance.

"Mio-chan! You almost knocked me over!" Kahoko complained with a pout.

"But we were so worried about you!" Mio buried her head into Kahoko's hug as Nao came up behind Mio.

"Yeah, where have you been, Kaho?" Nao questioned with a face that was calmer than the brunette's, but you could tell how worried she is from the look in her eyes.

"Yes, Hino-san, where have you been? It's been an important two weeks for the participants of the concours." Azuma was behind the girls with a worried smile and there was some sincerity behind that smile, although he would never admit it to anyone, especially Kahoko.

Kahoko met Azuma's stare with a small smile. "Ah, but I am not even one of the participants, Yunoki-senpai."

"Even If you say that, your name is still on the list of participants," Azuma reminded.

"But don't expect me to actually show up during the competition." Kahoko turned away with a blank expression and looked at her friends with a fake smile. "Let's go to class, Mio-chan, Nao-chan."

Mio looked unsure. "Are you sure, Kaho-chan?"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be late now, would we? I am actually early to school for once." Kahoko's fake smile got bigger and she completely ignored the unrelenting stare that she was feeling from Azuma.

"Alright then, Kaho, if you say so," Nao conceded as she began walking towards the General Education building and Mio followed.

"I will see you later, Yunoki-senpai," Kahoko said without even looking at Azuma and walked past him.

"Hino-san," Kahoko halted in her steps, but didn't turn around. "All you do is run, when will you finally stop running?"

Kahoko closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "You have no idea what you are saying, don't pretend you know everything."

Kahoko resumed her walking as she added, "And aren't you running yourself, Yunoki-senpai?"

Azuma's eyes widened while the figure of Kahoko disappeared into the building.

Instantly, Azuma's guards and fan girls surrounded Azuma. Mai glared at the direction that Kahoko went as she said, "Don't mind that girl, Yunoki-sama, she's nothing but an insolent child."

Azuma covered everything up with a charming smile. "Please don't be too harsh on Hino-san, I am sure she meant no harm."

Mai was instantly charmed. "O-of course, Yunoki-senpai."

"I must go to class as well, minna, please excuse me."

"Have a nice day, Yunoki-sama," all the girls said in unison as they bowed, parting to make way for their "precious" prince.

"The same for you all as well." Azuma proceeded to his classroom and took out his cell phone.

"_Meet me at the rooftop during lunch, Hino,"_ Azuma texted.

Within moments, there was a reply. _"No, but thank you for your invitation, Yunoki-senpai."_

Azuma twitched. _"That wasn't an invitation."_

"_Too bad."_

"_Then tell me, where have you been for the past two weeks and who was that man?"_ Azuma was blunt, he didn't feel the need to beat around the bush.

"_Why do you want to know, senpai?"_

Azuma narrowed his eyes in frustration, why is she being so difficult. _"You are _**my**_ toy, Kahoko. I think I have the right to know."_

Kahoko scoffed at the reply she got. _"I am no one's and I am definitely _**not**_ a toy."_

"_Well, now you are."_

Kahoko rolled her eyes. _"You are such a kid, senpai. Anyways, class is starting, goodbye."_

"_Don't think I will let this go, Hino."_

"_Whatever, bye."_

Azuma subtly placed his phone back into his pocket as he focused on his teacher who just entered the room and called the class to rise up to greet the teacher. He _**is**_ the class monitor after all and he has to fulfill his duty as one perfectly even when his pet is going against his orders.

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch time… in the General Education building…<strong>

Kahoko was chatting with her friends animatedly as she packed her bag when a call of her name piqued her attention. "Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you," the same boy classmate replied as the figure of a lilac-haired third-year student wearing the music department uniform appeared behind the boy.

"Konnichiwa, Hino-san. Can I please talk to you?" Azuma politely requested with his charming smile.

Kahoko sighed when she realized that he had her cornered. She replied with an equally fake smile, "Of course, Yunoki-senpai."

Turning to her friends, Kahoko added, "As long as that's okay with you two."

"O-of course, Kaho-chan." You could practically see the hearts inside Mio's eyes.

_That's definitely Mio. She's such a hopeless romantic,_ Nao thought as she nodded. "Yeah, go ahead, Kaho."

Kahoko thanked them before getting her bag and followed Azuma onto the rooftop.

"So, what do you want, Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko dropped her bag on the floor as she slid down against the wall.

Azuma turned to face Kahoko with a menacing glare. "You know very well what I want."

Kahoko gulped with uneasiness, her senpai was being too serious. "Why do you even want to know so much?"

Without warning, Azuma kneeled down in front of Kahoko and caged Kahoko with an arm on each side of her head. "Why were you crying? Why do you react so much when someone mentions music or ask you what instrument you play? Where have you been for the past two weeks?"

Kahoko didn't have a reply for him, so she just stayed silent.

"Look at me." There wasn't a single bit of playfulness in Azuma's voice. The last two weeks had taken a toll on Azuma, questions that didn't have an answer attacked him from all sides and he wanted answers, now. He didn't know why this girl affected him so much, even his grandmother wasn't able to affect him as much as this girl did and he hasn't even known her for a month.

Reluctantly and slowly, Kahoko's eyes met Azuma's.

"At least tell me what instrument you play, or more precisely, used to play," Azuma pleaded, he wanted to know so much that he didn't mind lowering his pride. "And don't you dare try to tell me you didn't play anything, 'cause we both know that's bullshit."

"I-I can't." A shadow was casted over Kahoko's eyes.

Azuma went to his back-up plan that was there in case Kahoko's response was like that. "Then how about, you will accompany me this weekend and by the end of the weekend, you will give me an answer.

"The entire weekend?" Kahoko asked unsurely.

"No, just Sunday. Unfortunately, I have something to do on Saturday, so just Sunday," Azuma replied as he remembered the business event he has to be present at this Saturday.

"Alright, fine," Kahoko nodded. _At least it's not on Saturday since I have something to do on Saturday as well._

"I hope you won't ditch me again this time like you did last time." Azuma's smile had a hint of threat in it.

Kahoko sweat-dropped. "I won't. Last time was a special case. I had to get away."

Azuma narrowed his eyes at her last part, but didn't question her on it and dropped the subject. "So… did you bring me anything good to eat?"

Kahoko rolled her eyes. "The only thing I have is a sandwich."

"Then give me half of it." Azuma moved to one side so that he was sitting next to Kahoko.

Kahoko got out a small bento box and took out a sandwich that was already sliced in half diagonally, handing one to Azuma. "Why can't you just bring your own lunch, Yunoki-senpai, instead of sharing a lunch with me. I am sure your lunch will taste much better."

"Ah… but as they say, even the tastiest food will become boring when you have it everyday." Azuma took a bite of the sandwich while staring up into the sky.

"That's true."

After that, they stayed silent as they finished up the sandwich.

"Did you know… they picked the theme for the first selection already?" Azuma said as a way to start a conversation.

Kahoko raised an eyebrow. "Really? So what did they choose as the theme?"

"Why do you want to know? I thought you weren't going to participate in it?" This time, it was Azuma's turn to raise an eyebrow at Kahoko.

Kahoko shrugged. "Humans are curious creatures, Yunoki-senpai."

"Well, that's too bad, because unless you participate in the concours, I won't tell you," Azuma teased, half joking, half serious.

Kahoko shrugged again. "I am sure they posted it up somewhere. And even if they didn't, I can just go ask Fuuyumi-chan, Shimizu-kun or Hihara-senpai."

Azuma chuckled. "Fine, fine, I will tell you, you stubborn girl." Kahoko stuck her tongue at her senpai. "The theme is 'Opening up'."

Kahoko's expression turned to a thoughtful one. "'Opening Up', huh. How fitting. So do you have a piece in mind yet?"

"Should I really tell you? You might change your mind and we will become rivals. Plus, what if your instrument is the flute?" Azuma had on a faux worried expression.

Kahoko chuckled and waved her hand sideways in the air. "Don't worry, it's not the flute."

Azuma's eyes brightened when she didn't deny the possibility that she might change her mind, he really did want her to participate, especially since it would give them more time to be together. "Well, I guess I will trust your words, Hino. I plan on playing "Morning Mood" by Grieg."

Kahoko smiled. "That's a very fitting and nice song you chose."

Azuma didn't' seem surprised that she knew the song. "I am glad you think so as well."

Kahoko just nodded as she thought about the song, subconsciously humming the tune.

"So… is there any way for me to change your mind about your withdrawal from the concours?" Azuma wondered out loud, breaking Kahoko out of her thoughts.

"No… not really. There's no reason for me to bring pain upon myself. I am a coward, Yunoki-senpai. I am not brave enough to face it…"

…_yet_.

Although the last word was unspoken, Azuma understood.

"No, you are not a coward. Sometimes, running away is the best thing you can do to face something," Azuma contradicted wisely.

"Huh, is that so." Kahoko stayed silent for a while before a relaxed smile appeared on her face. "I think this is the first time we have talked like this without the taunts and all. I have to admit, I like it. We should do this more often."

"But if we do it often, then we won't treasure it as much."

"True…"

A few minutes later, the bell signaling the end of lunch rung and Azuma chuckled. Kahoko looked at him like he was mentally unstable.

Noticing Kahoko's look, Azuma told her, "I think this is the first time that the bell didn't interrupt me and I am not glaring at the bell."

Kahoko giggled. "Really? The bell sure hates you, 'cause it's been saving me every single time."

"Of course," Azuma muttered under his breath, which Kahoko heard, and rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"Yeah yeah." Kahoko got up and Azuma followed her up as well.

"Remember I am picking you up after school today."

Kahoko rolled her eyes as she placed her bento box back into her bag. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>After school…<strong>

"Yunoki-senpai, can you please drop me off at the town today? I need to go pick up some things," Kahoko requested after he got in the car.

"Alright, do you want me to wait for you?" Azuma questioned as Reiga nodded in understanding without being asked and the car headed to town.

"No, it's alright. I don't know how long it's going to take anyways." Kahoko paused for a second before continuing in a joking voice. "Plus, if I don't start walking home again every now and then, I am going to get fat from all the food I eat."

Azuma smiled with amusement. "A fat Hino, huh. I wouldn't want that now, would I?"

Kahoko grinned. "Nope, you definitely wouldn't want that."

The rest of the ride was made up of light teasing and small talks and it was not before long that they arrived at town.

"Arigatou, Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko said as she got out of the car by herself and closed the door.

The window to the car slid down. Azuma nodded and reminded her, "I will be picking you tomorrow again."

Kahoko pouted. "Aw, is it really necessary? I already have enough rumors as it is."

Azuma smiled inwardly, but his expression showed that of a princely smile. "But half of those rumors are your own fault.

Kahoko's pout disappeared as she glared at Azuma without any menace. "But the rest of those rumors are because of you."

Azuma shrugged. "I will go now, Hino."

Kahoko nodded with a smile and a wave. "Bye, Yunoki-senpai. Thanks for driving me here."

"No problem." Azuma had on a small smile as the windows slid back up and the car drove away.

Kahoko quickly took out the list that she picked up from her mother that morning and went off to find everything on the list.

As she finished the last of her shopping and left the store, a string of soft but still there noise reached her ears. Kahoko looked up in surprise and her legs began walking towards the source without even thinking. _A… A piano? But where is that music coming from? I thought there was only one music store in this town…?_

By the time she stopped, she was in a less busy part of town and in front of her was a music store, which was obvious because of the violins displayed in the display case.

"Minami Instruments," Kahoko read aloud, looking up at the sign above the door. With slight hesitance, she pushed open the door and the sound of "Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-sharp Minor" by Chopin immediately assaulted her while the ring of the bell that hung from the door went unnoticed by her.

She cautiously entered the store and when she saw who the one that was playing such beautiful music is, her eyes snapped open, completely flabbergasted.

A memory of an encounter she had that day flitted through her mind…

* * *

><p><em>Kahoko's physical education class just ended and she was currently walking back to her class with her friends. She tried to demonstrate this kick that she did in class, but instead, her shoe flew off and an exclamation of surprise was heard. Kahoko looked up and red colored her cheeks when she realized who her shoe hit.<em>

_The person turned around with a hand on the back of his head, slightly rubbing it. "Huh?"_

_When he saw whose shoe it was that hit him, his eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? Hino?"_

"_Ah! I am so sorry, Tsuchiura-kun! Are you okay?" Kahoko exclaimed as she rushed up to Ryoutarou with clear panic and guilt._

_Ryoutarou just chuckled as his right hand dusted his head off. "I am fine, don't worry about it!_

"_Are you sure?" Kahoko stood in front of Ryoutarou with uncertainty._

"_That was nothing, stop worrying about it. So… you are back in school again?" Ryoutarou had on a reassuring smile._

_Kahoko looked at him with surprise. "Eh? How did you know I wasn't at school?"_

_Ryoutarou's eyebrow rose. "The question should be how can I _not_ know. Your sudden disappearance after the announcement of the concour participants has been the talk of the school for quite a while. And then you suddenly show up at school again, the school's been buzzing about it. I practically hear about it everywhere I go."_

_Kahoko blushed in response. "Are you serious?"_

"_Do I look like I am not?" Then Ryoutarou paused for a second and he looked unsure. "Um… are you alright?"_

_Kahoko looked at him with confusion. "I am fine, why do you ask?"_

"_Well, you are part of the concours… and then you suddenly disappeared."_

"_Oh…" Kahoko's expression turned blank at the mention of her forced participation in the concours and Ryoutarou noticed. "I am not going to participate in it."_

"_Eh?" Now, it was Ryoutarou's turn to be confused._

_Kahoko looked up to meet Ryoutarou's eyes. "Whether they allow me or not, I am not going to be part of the concours."_

_Ryoutarou was taken back and they stared at each other in silence for a minute or two until Kahoko's friend broke their standstill._

"_Kaho! What are you still doing out here? Our break is about to end!" Nao shouted as she stepped out of the classroom in her school uniform, having changed already._

_A worried and frantic look instantly appeared on Kahoko's face as she turned around to face Nao. "Eh? Are you serious? Crap!" Turning back to face Ryoutarou, she quickly said, "Tsuchiura-kun, I have to go now, see you around!"_

_She quickly rushed off without waiting for a response._

* * *

><p>The sudden cacophony caused by piano keys being pressed down violently stopped Kahoko's trip down memory lane. Kahoko cringed instinctively as she looked up to meet the shocked and furious eyes of Ryoutarou.<p>

"Hino? What in the world are you doing here?" Ryoutarou shouted, he was standing with his hands still pressing on the piano keys.

"Ryou, calm down, please don't destroy my piano," a voice interfered, surprising the other occupants of the room. Turning to look at Kahoko, the new voice introduced himself, "Konnichiwa, I am the owner of this shop, you can call me Minami.

Kahoko had on a smile as she bowed respectfully in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Minami-san. Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu."

"Do you go to the same school as Ryou, Hino-san?" Minami gestured to her uniform.

Kahoko nodded. "Hai, but we are not from the same class."

"Oh, I see. Do you―"

"Can you guys please not talk as if I am not here?" Ryoutarou looked annoyed and his arms were crossed across his chest.

Kahoko and Minami chuckled.

"Gomen, gomen, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko looked over at Ryoutarou before glancing at the piano. Her eyes then reverted back at the approaching figure of Ryoutarou, she added, "I never knew you could play the piano so well."

Ryoutarou's eyes turned glassy and without warning, his right hand slammed into the wall besides Kahoko's head while his left hand formed a tight fist. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I play the piano, do you understand?"

Kahoko met Ryoutarou's eyes, startled.

Hearing no response, Ryoutarou emphasized his point by slamming his hand into the wall once more and questioned again, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, HINO?"

"Ryou…" Minami called out firmly. "Relax. Back off a little and give the poor girl a chance to reply."

Ryoutarou blinked owlishly and a blush covered his cheeks as he realized what he just did and how he allowed his anger to take over him. His arms fell from the wall and he took a few steps back. Turning away from Kahoko, there was a look of guilt on his face as he said, "I am so sorry, Hino. I don't know what came over me. But―"

"It's okay, Tsuchiura-kun. Don't worry about it. I understand, I won't tell anyone about what I witnessed today."

When Ryoutarou looked up in surprise, he was met with an understanding smile and a look of calmness on Kahoko's face. Unsure of what to say and feeling the awkwardness that was descending upon the room, he said, "A-ah… thank you. But I should go home now. I will see you later, Hino. Bye, old man."

Quickly picking up his school bag from beside the piano, Ryoutarou headed towards the door.

"Bye, Ryou. Come back soon!" Minami called out as Ryoutarou opened the door and stepped out. Ryoutarou held up a hand to indicate that he heard Minami.

After Ryoutarou left, Minami turned to Kahoko and asked, "Would you like some hot tea?"

Kahoko walked over to the bar chair in front of the counter where Minami is standing. "I would love to, Minami-san."

"Alright then, please wait for a moment then." Minami went to the back room.

Minami came back out in a few minutes with a tray that was holding two cups of steaming tea and a teapot. As he handed her a cup of tea, he suggested, "What do you say to watching a couple of Ryou's old performance while enjoying our tea?"

"Thank you." Kahoko's hands went around the cup, enjoying the warmth that was emanating from the cup. A mischievous smile appeared on her face when she heard his suggestion. "Do you really still have them?"

At Minami's nod, Kahoko beamed. "I'd love to!"

Minami chuckled as he turned around and opened a lower drawer. Inside the drawer, there were many video tapes and after looking around for a bit, he exclaimed, "Ah! There they are!"

Minami took out a few tapes and closed the drawer with his leg as he got back up. He pulled out a tape from its protective paper cover and placed it into the VCR while putting the other tapes next to the VCR. He then turned on the TV and took the remote in his hand while walking back to his tall chair and sat down.

"How old is Tsuchiura-kun in this video?" Kahoko asked curiously.

"When he was around eleven, I believe." Minami began fast-forwarding the video. "There he is."

Minami stopped fast-forwarding as a beautifully played "Valse du Petit Chien in black key" by Chopin began coming from the eleven-year-old Ryoutarou in the video.

After watching several more of Ryoutarou's performance, Minami finally put in the last tape on the counter. "This was Ryou's first and last competition that Ryou played in."

"How old was he?" Kahoko was thoroughly amazed by the skill she has witnessed from the young Ryoutarou. She was also able to see the love that he had for the piano from his playing and expressions.

"He was in sixth grade still." Minami fast-forwarded the video.

"Why did he stop competing?" Kahoko asked the question that appeared in her mind. "He seems to really love the piano and he is so talented at it!"

Minami took on a remorseful look. "He couldn't take how the judges discriminated against younger contestants even though his playing was better than the older contestants."

"Ah, I see." As they screened past the performance of a young blue-haired child, Kahoko exclaimed, "Eh? Isn't that that blue-haired kid I saw in school?"

Minami pressed pause and looked. "Ah, him, I particularly remember him. Tsukimori Len is his name. He's the son of a famous violinist and an equally, if not more, famous pianist."

As Minami pressed fast forward again, Kahoko asked, "Why do you particularly remember him, Minami-san, I am sure it's not because of his remarkable background."

"He was, and still is, a very talented violinist. However, as he grew older, his playing became more and more emotionless. Sure, it was prefect playing, one that you'd call a textbook performance, but it lacked the emotion that his playing once held. Maybe it was because of his environment."

Kahoko remembered the stoned expression of that blue-haired teen and the lack of emotion in his eyes. "I see. That is pretty unfortunate."

"Yeah, speaking of unfortunate and violinist…" Then they reached the arrival of Ryoutarou on the stage. "Ah, never mind, I will tell you in a moment."

Soon, the beginning of "La Campanella" by Chopin began streaming out. Ryoutarou's fingers were sliding gracefully across the keys and it was like a carefully orchestrated dance that was of the highest caliber.

At the end of his performance, the audience in the video entered a stunned silence before waves after waves of applauses and chatter erupted from the audience.

"Tsuchiura-kun is amazing!" Kahoko was still a little breathless from the performance she just witnessed.

Minami nodded in agreement as the young Ryoutarou exited the stage after his bow with a proud smile. "Ah, yes, to continue what I was saying earlier. There was also this other violinist that particularly interested me." Suddenly pausing and turning to look at Kahoko, a look of thoughtfulness entered his face. "Now that I think about it, you really do resemble her. You even have the same name as her. Could you possibly be that red-haired violinist I'm talking about? Do you play the violin perhaps, Hino-san?"

A cold look entered Kahoko's eyes instinctively. "No, certainly not. I've never played the violin or entered any competitions."

Minami didn't look convinced, but he didn't dare pursue further after seeing her expression. _I wonder what could've possibly happened to cause this girl to deny playing the violin like that._

"Anyways, the last time I saw that girl was when she was in sixth grade and after that last competition, I never saw her again and she never competed again. I often wonder what happened to her." Just as he finished, a red-haired girl entered the stage. And Minami immediately watched Kahoko's expression closely. He could see how startled she was and how her eyes instantly turned sad and sorrowful before turning frosty.

Once Kahoko was able to collect her thoughts and emotion, she stood up and grabbed her schoolbag and shopping bags, heading towards the door. "It's getting late, I must head home now. Thank you for having me. Goodbye, Minami-san."

Without waiting for a reply, Kahoko went out of the music store and began walking home under the coverings of stores to avoid the pouring rain.

_I hope that you will be able to retrieve your love of music once again, Hino-san…_ Minami thought before returning his attention to the beginning of Kahoko's emotional-moving performance.

* * *

><p><strong>[Notes]—<strong>

In Japan (and China, not sure about the other Asian countries though), there is a class monitor (or something similar) in each class and he/she is responsible for managing the class whenever the teacher isn't here and calling the class to rise up when the teacher enters the room and lead the class in greeting the teacher. The teacher would then greet the class back and then the class monitor would call the class to sit back down.

Yeah, the events in my Fanfic won't match up exactly with that of the anime's (and yeah, I am using the anime as my resource since the manga is simply too hard for a lazy butt like me to navigate through and find the things I am looking for). Yeah, I pretty much shortened the two visits to Minami Instrument made by Kahoko into just one visit.

* * *

><p>Hm… I have sort of realized that Kahoko doesn't seem to be as annoyed with slash hate Azuma as I want her too. Their relationship actually seems to be taking a turn for the good in this chapter… that's sorta bad… No worries though, I have something in mind to bring their relationship back to the cold zone… Yeah, I am evil. They bought it upon themselves since they spiraled out of control when I wrote this story.<p>

I did go to an anime convention just a few days ago and had a great time. I got to see one of my favorite artists perform and it was the coolest thing ever. She's just sooo cute and cool~ I also bought the last volume of La Corda d'Oro just for the heck of it and because there's a special in the last volume of it. No, I was not in Japan.

Anyways, that's enough with the boredom of my life. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story~ Sorry for the long notes. Oh, and no… there's a prelude, interlude, but there isn't going to be a postlude… for quite a while. -,-

Until next time~

Best wishes always,  
>Zenophobiaz<br>**Published:** 08-09-11 (I am from the future right now)


End file.
